A Shot in the Dark
by Snow'sLuckyCat
Summary: Bad things happen when certain Majors get stunned twice in quick succession, especially if it's done by Wraith weaponry! An AU Siege, Part 1 Fic!


Title: A Shot in the Dark

Author: Me. ok. ok. Snow'sLucyCat. There! Ya happy now? lol.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You (TPTB) no sue. That basically goes for everyone ever involved in any process of making SGA a tv show. You know who you are.

Category: Missing Scene, 1st person POV (Shep only)

Pairing: None Really. Mild Shep/Teyla & Shep/Beckett hurt/comfort though.

Spoilers: None particularly, although this is a scene that I added to a particular gap that was in "The Siege, Part 1."

Inspiration (a new one for me): some screen caps that I saw on the Net recently and, WAY more importantly, danVers's excellent Shep music vid, "Broken Dreams.  
Seriously, everyone should just go and ask her for it already. It's GREAT! Again, danVers...You ROCK!

Summary: Just a tad bit of angst & hurt/comfort for a tad bit of an unseen scene. One or two which I would've liked to see.

Author's Note: NONE of Beckett's speaking parts are typos. I chose to inflect a bit of Scottish brogue into his words &, so, tried to spell them phonetically.

AND AWAY WE GO!

I look down the hallway slightly, just making out the forms of two familiar people. Ford and...Teyla? Then, I feel my head lolling away from them. No! I can't even say good bye. That's not fair! And instead of the Wraith watching me die, it's now my two closest friends. That's really a low blow.

I am resigned to it. I can feel the life seeping out if me. And I just KNOW they were too late. That UGLY Wraith got to see me die. Almost. He's dead now too. That's good. I think I just might pass ou...

"Major?" Teyla's voice. It's down right next to me. How'd she get down to my position so fast? I must've blacked out for a few seconds there. Somehow, I manage to shift my head slightly and I see that Ford is standing over the stunned Wraith, covering him very well with one of the weapons we'd gotten off the first Hive ship we'd encountered.

I try to speak, flexing my jaw. At least, I think I'm moving it around. After a few moments moving it, I try to talk again, but, still, no sound comes out.

"Sssh, Major." I feel a hand, Teyla's, touch and press on my chest softly, a soothing comfort. "The paralysis will pass soon."

The paralysis will pass soon? Wait a minute...What about the god-damned hole in my chest! Will that go away too?

Ford's voice. Short. Curt. "Is the Major...?" He's noticibly not looking at me. I don't blame the kid. I wouldn't wanna look at me right now either. Gaping hole; blood everywhere. I'm sure it's a lieutenant's worst nightmare.

"Yes. He will be fine." Huh?

As the words sink in, I force my eyes all the way open and aim them back at Teyla; I give her one of my patented "Are you for real?" looks for good measure. She grins...kind of.

"You were NOT fed upon, Major Sheppard," she announces.

I wasn't? Could've fooled me. 'Cuz the lifesucker was right over me. And I could've sworn that I felt his hand slam into my chest and start taking what it wanted just moments ago. Now, I feel tired and weak all over. And yet, Teyla's here tellin' me I'm okay and tellin' Ford that I'm okay as well. All well and good, but...I feel like...shit.

Teyla's frowning again; something's bothering her, besides me. I just know it. I wish I knew what it was though.

"Try to relax," she advises, still keeping her hand at rest on my chest as a precaution, always caring about others & their fears before herself & her own.

"Do you think we need to get Dr. Beckett down here, Teyla?" Ford to Teyla again, although he's eying me now.

Now, the last thing I want during this hostile invasion is to be laid up in an infirmary bed, out of action. Too bad I can't SAY anything to that effect just yet. If I could talk, I probably would also mention that Beckett has his hands plenty full already and doesn't need me to take care of too. But, nope, I still can't reason with them yet. Damn.

At last though, I'm starting to get some feeling back into my arms and legs. My chest still kinda feels tingly and my head is a bit on the heavy side, but if you compare the alive me to what could've been a very dead me, then I'm doing pretty damned great.

Teyla doesn't know this though and will not leave my side as I try to sit up. Plus, I feel her hand, the hand that she'd previously had on my chest, checking for any signs of permanent damage, wrap around my upper arm to help steady me as I achor myself with my right arm.

A wave of dizziness hits me then.

"Major?" The grip on my arm tightens slightly, and I find myself leaning back into her touch.

"Just a little woozy - Nothing to - worry about," I lie. "You - don't - need - to call - Beckett."

"Major Sheppard, I think it would be wise if we..."

"Teyla? Please."

"I apologize, Major Shep - "

"Okay, Teyla...If we're gonna die any day now, you can call me John, ya know. I don't really care anymore."

"Well...John?"

"Yes?"

"I would really appreciate it if you would let Lt. Ford call Dr. Beckett. I see two marks. You were hit twice, weren't you?"

Very perceptive of her. I didn't even know I could be hit more than once. I tell her this.

"Well, it hurt worse than last time, but I'm not sure if it why. It could just be just because I hit my head on the floor when I fell."

I was expecting another tentative Teyla grin at my small joke, but all I get is another worried look. Wrong time to crack jokes I guess.

"Lieutenant Ford, would you please call Dr. Beckett?"

"But, he said..."

"I know what he said. But would it not be better to be more "safe than sorry?" I do not believe that he is telling us the whole truth, despite his effiorts to otherwise convince."

Damn it. She IS very perceptive, isn't she? But, I knew that the first time I ever met her. So, why would she stop now? Ford, don't you listen to her. Ford...

"Major, she DOES have a point. You really should have Beckett check you out. It'll only take a few minutes, and I can call more backup to help me with this." She jerks his head down at the still unconscious Wraith.

"You guys...I AM fine." I really felt like shit warmed over, but I didn't let the feeling keep me from standing up. Too fast. Damn. Me and my big mouth. The hallway tilts widly to one side. I stagger forward, somehow able to prop myself up only by leaning on the far wall. Had I not be able to reach it, I would probably be facedown on the floor.

I hear two voices simultaneously shout my rank in horror as I stumble into the wall.

Steps walking quickly to my side. A hand drapes my right arm around a neck. Teyla again.

I hear Ford's voice floating in the background. "Dr. Beckett? This is Ford."

All I hear is grainy static for a minute. Then, just as I'm about to give Ford my best told-you-looks, Carson's voice breaks in.

"Wat is it, Lieutenant? I'm busy!"

Someone's in a pissy mood. Of course, no one around here has had very much sleep during the past two weeks. And if it's anyone who's had the least, it's the good doctor.

"Well, uh, the Major...He was shot by a Wrath stunner."

"Is he consciuos?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then, put him on the bloody radio already!"

While still training an eye and the Wraith rifle on our prisoner, Ford tosses his radio to Teyla, who catches it, positioning it in front of my face so I can speak for myself.

"...Yeah?" I say. Wow! That glorified croak just came from me?

"Major?" Now, he sounds all worried. So much for Pissy!Beckett, not that I like him. At all.

"Yeah, Beckett. I hear you. Go ahead."

"Now, wat 'appened?"

"Long story, short? Ford and Teyla found me about to become a Wraith's full course meal. Might've blacked out for a few minutes after they got him. Not sure."

"Would you say it was like last time then?"

"Feel crappier than last time. Otherwise yeah."

"Anything 'appen differently then? To make you feel 'crappier,' I mean."

I can almost see Beckett trying to hold back a smirk. I press on, ignoring it as much as possible. "Well, I didn't have grass to slow down my fall this time. And..."

The radio fades away. Aw shit. My eyesight's getting fuzzy again.

Sure enough, Teyla appears to hold the radio now.

"I believe, Dr. Beckett, that he was also shot twice in the chest this time. He's a bit uncoordinated. Quite a bit in fact," she explains quickly.

She sounds really worried; she IS really worried, or else she wouldn't have taken the radio away.

A few seconds later, she's talking to me. "Major, you should sit down now. You must rest a minute."

"Beckett?" I close my eyes, once more angry that I wasn't more cautious when approaching that damned transporter. I wonder why I didn't hear the end of their conversation.

"He'll be here soon."

Man, I hate this. I hate that I'm weakened, especially when it was just a damned stunner shot. I hate that I'm not taking charge, not diverting or deflecting the status of my actual well-being. I hate that I'm just givinng up. I hate that I'm just taking all this lying down. Normally, by this time, I'm already up and moving. Why is it now that the lack of sleep I've been getting is catching up to me. Why couldn't it be earlier?

I turn around carefully, and Teyla helps me slide down the wall, back into a sitting position. The other two men who were hit are up and shaking their heads a little, but they're fine. Glancing shots. Why wasn't I the one that got just a glancing shot, huh? Too unworthy this time?

We sit and stand around like this for at least 10 minutes. Ford, covering the Wraith. Giving it an extra stun whenever he feels it could be waking up. Teyla sitting by me, comforting hand on my shoulder. We're all about to die and she still finds time to be calm and soothing. How DOES she manage to pull it off so well? No clue. I wish she'd pass some of it over here though. I could use spades of it right about now.

The other two men, I think their names are Davis and Alcoy, are now standing, no worse for the wear. They're flicking their gazes between me and the fallen Wraith warrior. Me and the Wraith. The Wraith and I. I swear, if they don't say something, I'll...

Running steps.

Ooooo goodie. Company. Yep. Here comes Beckett, followed by a nurse.

"How ah you, Major?"

"Good. You?" I can be such an ass sometimes.

"A bit tired actually."

Ah. I see he's not gonna take the bait this time. I must be losing my touch. Or else he's losing his.

"So, you say you lost some time then?"

"I said I MAY have."

"Oh. May have? Well, listen lad, you either did or you didn't. They is no might've in it. So, which is it, eh?"

"Ok. Yes. But only for a minute or two."

"You said you may have hit your head?"

"Yeah. Kinda landed hard."

"Well now, that is a bloody shame, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Can you wiggle your toes for me, Major?"

"Don't I have my boots on?"

I realize too late that the doc has already removed them and they're sitting neatly in front of Teyla. And I didn't feel a damned thing. Aw fuck.

"Don't worry about it, Major. It'll pass."

I grit my teeth. "That's what Teyla said a few minutes ago."

"And she was right."

Trying to ignore the mirrored looks I'm getting from Teyla and Beckett, I shift my eyes to look around for the nurse that'd come with Beckett. She's checking the other two men, who are both still standing under their own power. What I wouldn't give to be standing myself right now...I already thought that though, didn't I?

"Are they wiggling yet, Doc?"

"A little bit, son. A little bit."

"Great. Help me up then."

"Are you sure? Do you still feel tingly? 'Cuz if so..."

"Tingly, Doc? Only when I see you..."

I can't believe I just said that. Me and my ill-timed jokes.

"Now, Major..."

"Just joking, Beckett. A little, yeah."

"That settles it then. We'll continue this in the infirmary."

I was afraid of that. I start to protest, but it's too late.

Teyla tries to soften the blow to my ego, asking to come with. Very cheritable of her. "May I accompany you there, Major?"

"Knock yourself out," I reply, not really caring anymore.

The nurse, now satisfied that Davis & Alcoy are okay, & Beckett take up their places on either side of me, heft me between them, and off I go, with Teyla following close behind.

"Ford, Alcoy, Davis, you got this?" I call back as an afterthought.

"Yessir!" they reply in unison.

Of course, Ford would have everything under control. He's a bright, resourceful kid. He'll probably even make a great Major someday...As for me? Well, hopefully, I won't be the victim of any more stupid Wraith rifle stun blasts, glancing ones or non-glancing ones.

And...as for US in the biggest sense of the two-letter word? Quite frankly, no matter what anyone thinks, even myself, this place is going to survive and so are we! I mean, this place has been around for many thousands of years. And we're NOT going to let it fall...to anyone. EVER.

END

Good, bad, ugly? You decide by letting me know with your feedback, you hear? PLEASE? With chocolate Shep & McKay & Ford clones on top...Thanks! ;c )

This was my first ever SGA fic too though, so, please, no horrible flames. :c ) 


End file.
